In the Stars
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Prince Yugi is sent on a cruise by his grandfather. He's not very happy about it, at least, not until relief shows up in the form of a certain street rat. YYxY. Yaoi!


Okay! So this is my twist on Aladdin. Obviously, it's not as long, and no happily ever after for it, but it does have a slightly happy ending! I actually had the inspiration for it from a YamixYugi video I was watching that had the same song used in it.

gr iTA - Silent Thief.

Number 1: I do NOT own Aladdin. and Number 2: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh. I wish I did. I'd make it more yaoi.

This story is not beta'd. None of my stories are. So if you find a mistake, you're more than welcome to point it out to me. I try not to make too many, but I'm human, so I'm sure there's one or two that might be in there.

Theme for this chapter is Written in the Stars by Elton John.

Flames will be used to make smores.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the Stars<p>

Yugi sighed as he stepped out of his cabin onto the boat's deck. The boat, the gr iTA, sailed silently through the water on its way down Lake Nassar towards the Nile river and Luxor. The guards flanking his doorway immediately stepped forward and followed him as he made his way towards the boat's dining area. He raised his hand in an attempt to rub his forehead when his hand came to rest on his silver crown. The urge to rip it off of his head and toss it overboard was great, but he knew that that would only get him into more trouble, so he settled for scratching underneath it lightly. A cough to his right drew his attention and he looked over to realize that they had reached his destination. A tired sigh passed through his lips as he adjusted the crown and squared his shoulders as he nodded at the guard. The doors were opened and the frightened crewman announced to the room in a shaky voice, "Prince Yugi!"

Immediately the room quieted down. Everyone turned to stare at him and he fought not to blush under their scrutiny. He wore his best black slacks, a white button down shirt tucked in carefully, the top two buttons undone. A blazer matching the color of his pants completed the entire look. It wasn't too dressed up, but it wasn't frightfully casual either. It was just right for a night of entertainment. He took a seat at one of the various tables in the room and a waitress automatically appeared out of nowhere. He whispered his order, a glass of ginger ale in a champagne flute, and tried to relax as much as he could under the constant eyes of the people around him. It was his grandfather's suggestion for him to take some time off and go on a cruise. Granted, he said it mostly to get the young prince out of his hair, but Yugi couldn't help but feel a little upset with the elder Pharaoh. He didn't like going out in public, and that's exactly what this cruise was. If his grandfather wanted him out of the way, he could have sent him to oversee one of the various dig sites in the Valley of the Queens. He would have loved it and wouldn't have minded it one bit. But no, he had to be sent on a cruise. A cruise! It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just, there were too many people here and he didn't like it. Plus, he couldn't see _him_. Which was probably another reason why the Pharaoh had sent him away. His grandfather had told him several times that he had to marry royalty. That he couldn't be seen with a "street rat." _He_ always treated him like a human being and told him the truth. Unlike those pompous idiots that came to the palace every few days trying to seek his hand in marriage. Raja took care of that for him, though. The last one had left with his pants ripped open. Yugi had laughed very hard at that one. Served him right, trying to touch what wasn't his in the first place.

He snorted softly as the waitress set down his drink, earning a weird glance from her. He ignored her and took a small sip of the ginger ale. The bubbly liquid made him hiccup once and he quickly covered his mouth as he looked around. Luckily the lights were just coming on the stage, so no one noticed. A petite woman stepped up onto the stage and smiled as she spoke, "Tonight is karaoke night, everyone! If you want to sing, please see the booth to the right of the room. Now, please put your hands together for our first act of the night!"

The crowd clapped politely as she walked off of the stage and the lights darkened. As soon as the clapping quieted down, a light switched on and focused on a baby grand piano in the corner. Everyone's attention was on the piano as the player started to play and they didn't notice a young man standing next to the microphone. He wore a pair of loose khaki pants with a white flowing shirt tucked in haphazardly. His spiky multi-colored hair and ruby red eyes set the entire outfit off. He waited in the darkness as the piano played a few moments more before a bright light was focused on him. He smiled out into the crowd as he began to sing, "I am here to tell you we can never meet again. Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then..."

Yugi's breath caught in his throat and he immediately stood up. He was here! But how? Yugi had been aboard the boat for 4 days, he would have known if he were here! He couldn't help himself as he walked towards the stage. The guards made to follow, but he motioned them back. The boy on the stage locked eyes on him and grinned wickedly as he continued to sing, "A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when. You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell. The someone you once loved so long ago so well."

The deep baritone voice washed over him like silk and he felt like he was in a trance. The petite woman from before slipped a microphone into his hand with a knowing smile and he cautiously walked up onto the stage. An encouraging nod from the other had him lifting the microphone up to his lips as words miraculously appeared on a small screen off to the side, "Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by. You don't have to ask me and I need not reply…"

Yami turned as Yugi made his way over to him and he smiled largely. His little one looked simply delectable in the outfit he was wearing. He had to resist the urge to pull Yugi into his arms and kiss him senseless. Over the past few months he had gotten to know the young prince when they would meet in the market place. The smaller one was sweet, gentle and caring. A complete opposite to what he was and he had almost fallen in love with Yugi's shining amethyst eyes. Almost. It wasn't until he had gotten to know Yugi that he had fallen so helplessly in love with the smaller one. Not that Yugi knew that, of course. He was going to tell him, but then Yugi stopped coming to the market place. It was only through some digging around (a.k.a. Raja bringing him the little note Yugi had left explaining about the trip) did he find out where the smaller boy had disappeared to. Yugi's sweet voice flowed over him and he sighed contentedly, "Every moment of my life from now until I die I will think or dream of you and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand."

The word love had Yugi blushing and a little confused. He knew he loved Yami; that much was true. But he didn't think the other saw him as anything more than a friend. If only his grandfather hadn't insisted on following that stupid rule! He loved Yami. Why shouldn't he be with him instead of some fool who saw him only for how much money and land he came with? The next part of the song appeared on the screen, the green color indicating that both of them were to sing, "Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for, just a stretch of mortal time?"

He stopped close to Yami and looked up wonderingly into the other's eyes. A tan hand came up and cupped his cheek tenderly and he leaned into the touch. Questions filtered through his mind as the next verse passed almost unconsciously over his lips, "Is this God's experiment in which we have no say, in which we're given paradise but only for a day?"

Yami gazed down into the little one's questioning eyes and smiled softly. The song was a rather sad one, he knew that, but it fit their situation perfectly. Once Yugi married… Their proverbial "one day of paradise" would be over and he'd go back to being a street rat. A street rat whose heart was stolen by the most powerful boy in all of Egypt. That didn't mean he was going to give up though. He loved Yugi. If he could find away to be with the smaller boy, then he was going to take it. He smiled softly as he continued the song, "Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide. No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide."

Yugi shook his head softly as he lowered his gaze. The next lyrics to the song spoke true and he couldn't help but clench his hands and close his eyes at the unfairness of it all. He all but spat the words out as he trembled angrily, "You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned…"

A calloused, but gentle, hand slid under his chin and lifted his head back up. Crimson softened to wine gazed down at him, understanding and tenderness calming the frustration he felt as the older boy joined him. "What it is to be in love and have that love returned."

Yami stroked his thumb over Yugi's cheek as he smiled. The frustration present in Yugi's eyes matched his own and he felt the ever present annoyance creep through his veins once more. He ignored it in favor of finishing the song. His time was starting to run out as it were. He wanted to finish singing with Yugi at the very least, "Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for, just a stretch of mortal time?"

Yugi leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Unknowingly, he started to sway from side to side gently, the music and Yami's voice calming him down. Their voices blended in a harmony that made everyone in the room stop their conversation and stare at the two. It was like a pair of angels had decided to grace the boat with their voices, "Is this God's experiment in which we have no say, in which we're given paradise but only for a day…"

Background singers filled the air as the two paused. Yugi opened his eyes and sighed softly. He looked pleadingly up at Yami and the other couldn't resist. He pulled the smaller one into his arms and held him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around the taller look-a-like's waist and buried his face into his chest. He felt so comfortable and safe in Yami's arms and he didn't want to let go. He inhaled and the smell of cinnamon and pine, strangely, invaded his nose. The smell was uniquely Yami and he loved it. He felt Yami nuzzle his hair and he smiled softly. Maybe he could gather up his courage to tell the older boy that he loved him…

Yami buried his face into Yugi's hair and inhaled softly, water lilies and papyrus reaching his nose. It made him smile and he tightened his arms around the smaller one. He really didn't want to let go. Yugi fit so well into his arms and he loved having the smaller boy in them. A sigh drifted unwillingly over his lips as he pulled back slightly and whispered in Yugi's ear, "Last time. I… I love you, Yugi."

He heard the sharp intake of air as he pulled back. Yugi stared up at him in shock, tears pooling into his eyes. The thing he wanted most was true and all he wanted was to rush back into Yami's arms and sob happily. He would have too, if Yami hadn't shook his head slightly and motioned towards the crowd. He remembered where it was that they were at and barely choked the last words out, "Is this God's experiment?"

Yami lifted Yugi's hand up to his lips. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he saw the astonished looks on the crowd's look. It was time to end this. Someone would have obviously recognized him, and no doubt the crew was alerted. He was on the boat without a ticket, after all. He was pressing his luck as he sang, "In which we have no say?"

Yugi saw the panic flitter through Yami's eyes and he gripped the other's hand tightly, confusion entering his own. The other smiled softly at him and he scowled as he sang, "In which we have no say?"

Yami couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips as Yugi scowled. It came off as more of a pout and made Yugi look completely adorable. He squeezed Yugi's hand back as the song started to come to a close, "In which we're given paradise..."

Yugi sighed and shook his head. He had forgotten how stubborn the other could be. Whatever it was that had Yami worried he probably wouldn't share with the smaller one until later on. And that annoyed Yugi to no end, "In which we're given paradise…"

The crowd watched the two in awe as they sung the last line of the song. It was truly a beautiful duet and it made everyone want to both sigh and cry at the same time. None of them knew who the taller look-a-like was, nor did they know that the prince could sing that beautifully, "But only for a day!"

The music ended and the petite woman came up to get their microphones. They stood there for a moment afterwards; their hands locked together, just staring into each other's eyes. Just as Yugi opened his mouth to say something, the door at the far end of the room crashed open and an angry looking captain looked frantically around the room until he spotted Yami. He pointed at the older boy and yelled, "There he is!"

"Oops… gotta go!" Yami said as he turned and grinned roguishly down at Yugi. He bent his head and placed a chaste kiss on the smaller one's lips as he murmured, "I'll find you."

A blush crept up Yugi's cheeks as he felt Yami's lips brush whisper soft against his. The words filtered through the fuzz in his brain and he replied, "You better."

Yami pulled away reluctantly, their hands being the last thing to disconnect as he took off running towards the nearest door. The guards and crewmen fought to get through the crowd, trying to cut him off. The crowd purposely got in their way, giving Yami enough time to reach the door. He yanked it open and paused as he turned back around to Yugi. He grinned and winked playfully before darting out the door, Yugi's laughter following him.

* * *

><p>If you liked, go ahead and fav.<p>

While you're at it, why not review and tell me how much you liked it?

Next on my list: New chapter (or 2 possibly) for Angel of Darkness!

Jaa!


End file.
